1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a projecting apparatus having a lamp section, and in particular, to a screen box apparatus, a projecting apparatus, and a projecting method, which can be installed inside of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a plenty of digital video devices have been prevalent, and, for example, there is a projecting apparatus using a light source lamp such as a liquid crystal projector or a DLP projector. In such a projecting apparatus, its basic performance is improved and there is a demand for a variety of uses. That is, there is a demand for viewing a projector in a vehicle, and some prior arts relating to responding to this demand are known.
Patent document 1 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-162783) discloses an on-board projector apparatus for viewing a projector on its dedicated screen from a rear seat. In this case, picture light can be projected on a screen by changing an angle of a main body of the apparatus.
In addition, patent document 2 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-224235) discloses an on-board display device which enables to view a picture by irradiating picture light from a projector to a windshield of a vehicle.
In the above patent documents 1 and 2, there is merely disclosed a fixed viewing method in a comparatively small space in a vehicle. However, in the recent tendency of vehicles, there have been widely prevalent a car model called a wagon type having its high ceiling in a vehicle and riding seats and baggage chamber in one space, or a car model called a minivan type having three line seats for six to eight persons. With respect to such car models having their wide spaces in vehicles, there is further a possibility of viewing a variety of projectors. However, these prior arts have a problem that such a viewing method is not mentioned.